


You forgot.

by crescentmoonxo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Domestic, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentmoonxo/pseuds/crescentmoonxo
Summary: Jughead forgets Bettys birthday and it leads to them fighting and Betty walking out.





	1. You forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out this story. I don't know why but I love reading and writing angst. This one eventually has a happy ending I swear :). I am really in advance for any mistakes!

There was a certain emptiness in the apartment as of late and she can’t seem to recall when it started. It was long enough to make an impression but there was something about the emptiness and silence that was a comfort to her, as strange as it sounded.

 

She turned to the clock that read  **11:09 PM**

 

Another night, another missed supper. Tonight was different though. It was her 28th birthday and she had hoped it would spark up an interest in him. During the past two weeks, he had been working longer hours, taking work calls more frequently, their interactions were shorter and he was constantly late for dinner. She can’t even remember that last time he'd touched her or even having the need for him. They had been together for almost 6 years but they were always all over each other and suddenly it becomes just giving and receiving a peck on the cheek that didn't last long enough to satisfy but neither of them were complaining.

 

And it wasn't all just his fault. She was fully aware that she had pulled back as well. She worked full time and whenever they did end up in bed together it was either too late or she was exhausted. Just the other night when he got home, late yet again, she got impatient and as soon as her hands reached to take off his jacket he quickly removed them with a simple “Not tonight Betty.” response. That night she cried herself to sleep. It was the first time he had rejected her touch. Did he not want her anymore? All she wanted was to be close to him and he had turned her away.  

 

So here she was on her third glass of wine, on one hand, her phone in the other thinking about how she got here. How did they get here? How did they let each other become that couple that ends up being more like roommates? It was as if there was a ghost in their apartment and she was the third wheel. 

 

Ding.

 

_ V- I’m outside. _

 

As always, Veronica was early.

 

Ding 

 

_ V- You sure wanna do this? _

 

Before she could reply the front door opened.

 

He placed his things down and gave Betty a short smile.

 

“Hey, I didn’t think you’d be up”

 

“You're late.”

 

He walked over the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Showing no signs that knew what today was.

 

“I know. I’m sorry Betty. My meetings ran late, I couldn’t get out of them.”

 

“Even tonight.” It wasn’t a question but that’s how he took it. 

 

”Betts, let’s not okay? I’m tired and I have a long day tomorrow so whatever this is, can we not.”

 

That pissed her off. He had the nerve to sound annoyed and even a little bored of this conversation. Why did it feel like she was unwelcome in her own space?

 

She picked up the glass and finished what was left. “No. Because whatever  **this** is, can’t wait.”

 

Ding.

 

Of course, there it was. Another message from “work”. Always came daily and he never puts that damn phone down. Even the moment of him looking at the screen was enough for her snap right now.

 

“Is that your mistress texting you? Letting you know what a great meeting it was”

 

His face shoots up. And finally, she gets a reaction outta him. A look of disgust on his face but that was better than the autopilot personality he’s been having lately. He walked over to her but kept his distance.

 

“Is that what this is about? You think I’m cheating on you?”

 

It was a stretch she admits to herself. It wasn't in his character to cheat. But what was she suppose to think when it seems that they’ve grown so distant and he pushes her way when she shows interest in being close.

 

“With all these late meetings, the messages you get at night, and well you’re definitely not screwing me”

 

He glances at the table at her drink. “You’re drunk, I’m not doing this.”

 

Maybe she was. Three glasses on an empty stomach can make anyone a little buzzed, but she wasn’t a frequent drinker either. But that didn’t make her thoughts untrue.

 

“I’m not and why wouldn’t you? The Jones men do love their women.”

Another step towards. He was close enough now that she can make out the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

 

“That’s fucking enough Elizabeth!”

 

She gets up and stands close enough that she can feel him trying to control his anger.

 

“Yes, that’s right! Get pissed. It’s better than the zombie I’ve been sleeping in bed with.”

 

She walks past him. It was clear that there wasn't going to be a resolution tonight and if she was honest with herself she didn't even know what outcome she wanted.

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

 

He follows her to see her walking towards the door with a bag in her hand that he didn't even see was there when he had placed his work bag. He was so wrapped up in his own mind to know that she had a bag and placed it exactly where he always put his things when he came home. She was asking to be seen, to be acknowledged and he fucked up.

 

She was halfway through the door but she wanted him to know where all this was coming from.

 

“Do you have any idea what today was?” She let her guard down because she needed him to hear this.

 

He clearly heard how she spoke because his face was softer and all he did was shake his head. He was defeated. Watching her gather her things stung. He hated this part when they walk out. Ever since his mother walked out on him he swears he would never make someone stay. Betty was different. He would have done anything to make her stay. But knowing about his past and how much he was affected by his mother's abandonment, he knew that her leaving wasn’t a spur of the moment decision and he needed to respect that.

 

“It’s my birthday Jughead” Her voice was broken and that made eyes sting.

 

He hung his head. “Shit.” He ran both hands through his hair. 

 

“Happy Fucking birthday to me.” She said with a forced smile and tears in her eyes.

 

She sees him place his hand in his pocket but doesn't stay long enough to see what he pulls out. 

 

Once the elevator closes, she cries.


	2. Never Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! :D

How?! How could he be so wrapped up in wanting to make sure everything went perfect and yet, he still managed to fuck things up.  The past month at work was intense, yes. but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. And he knew things at home had been awkward but that was only because he didn’t want to blurt anything out, not until it was the perfect moment, and in hindsight what a stupid move that was. He had no idea just how bad it was. All he wanted was to make sure Betty had an amazing birthday. Now all he could think of is that she left their home thinking he had been cheating on her when in reality he’s holding a box with a diamond ring inside, wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. He’s been working late because he had been planning on taking her on a trip and he was working extra hours in order to get those days off. The “late” messages were from Toni, who was helping him out with the details.

 

He speeds down those stairs because this can’t be the end. There’s no way he’s going to allow her birthday to end like this. She deserves the world and if she would let him. He would fight every day to give it to her.

 

Elevators doors open and she’s surprised to see him as she was walking out. He makes sure to block her from the doors, she needs to know the truth. Her eyes are puffy and her face is red. It’s an image her never wanted to create. 

 

“Gimme a sec” He wasn’t a jogger so there’s no surprise when he’s struggling to breathe.

 

She looks towards the ground. Ready to walk by him.

 

“Betty, listen. I am so sorry. I swear there’s a really good explanation.”

 

He was still struggling but anxious to give her his reasons for being a complete dick.

 

“Betty!”

 

Of course, Veronica grew impatient, especially since Betty didn’t respond to her texts. All 10 unread ones.

 

Jughead couldn't help but feel annoyed at her interruption. She was a good friend but right now she had horrible timing. “Everyone’s good Veronica.”

 

“Thanks for the report Jughead but Betty's bloodshot eyes are saying something different.”

 

He looked back at Betty. She at this point had no reason to hear him out and she could easily leave but something about his eyes made her feel like she would be more heartbroken if she left without hearing him out.

 

“I’m good V. Can you give us a minute?”

 

This was good, he thought. She was willing to hear him,

“I’ll be right outside.” Never tearing her gaze from Jughead. She says it more as a warning to him. Anything happens and she’ll see it.

 

He was about to speak but Betty beat him to it.

 

“I know you’re not big on birthdays Jug but you’ve always remembered mine.”

 

He struggled to find the words to make her stay. When he was little he would spend hours on thinking what he would've said to his mother. Now to be in the presence of someone that brought him back to that mindset, it terrified him, thinking that his words wouldn’t be enough.

 

“I know. Shit, Betty, I am so sorry, please don’t leave. I swear, there’s no one else.” 

 

He slowly made his way towards, afraid that she would move away but she didn't. He was close to seeing the wet trails she had on both cheeks. He brushed a tear that was running down her cheek. She was holding back more tears.

 

His eyes pleading for forgiveness. “You know me. I could never.”  

 

Tearing up again, Betty hated that the past few weeks had been torturing her. “What am suppose to think Jug? When you push my hand away when I reach out to touch you?”

 

He let a frustrated sigh. “ _ Here goes.”  _ He thinks.

 

“I...I didn’t want you to find it.”

 

“What?”

 

“That night... I had something in my pocket that I didn’t want you to find. I needed you to be asleep so I could figure something out.”

 

She thought about it but she was still confused. Why would she need to be asleep? 

 

He must have seen that he was confusing her even more so he continued to explain. 

 

“I haven't been the biggest talker either because I can’t lie to you.”

 

“Jug, I don’t understand. What are you trying to say?” 

 

He looked around them. Not exactly his ideal situation but it’ll have to do.

 

“This isn’t exactly how I planned on doing this but nothing about us has ever been predictable.”

She sees him reach into his pocket and gently hold a royal blue box in between them. Bettys' eyes are glued as her vision gets blurry. He doesn't need to open it for her to know what box holds, he does anyway. 

 

“I needed you to be asleep because I needed to make sure this would fit”

 

She didn’t realize she was holding her breath. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Beautiful and simple. He knew her taste well even though they had never discussed rings, he knew her style anyway.

 

Both hands came up and she covered her face while shaking her head. What a turn of events! Here she was getting proposed to when only hours ago she swore to walk away from their life together. But how could she ever? When this life, with him, was all she’s ever wanted.

 

She dropped her hands only to see Jughead had gotten down on one knee. It made her giggle a little and of course, want to cry again. If happiness this time. Thank god for waterproof mascara.

 

Finally breathing normally again, Jughead took a deep breath and his eyes meant hers, seeing nothing else.

“I have loved you my entire life, Betty. You’re my muse, my everything, and you will always be my home.”

 

She bites her lips to keep them from quivering. She’ll never get used to Jugheads way with words when expressing how he felt about her.

 

“You’re quite actually the only thing that is keeping me sane.”

 

That made them both chuckle.

 

“Elizabeth Cooper, will you marry me?”

 

Even though Jughead knew with every fiber of his being that Betty would say yes, it was still the most frightening question he’s ever asked. 

 

For Betty, it was a question she didn’t need time to think of the answer. When you know, you know. And without a hint of hesitation, she gave him the only answer she knew. 

 

“Yes! Yes, of course!”

 

He placed the ring where it belonged before being pulled up by Betty, where he belonged. He twirled her around before placing a kiss on her lips, then her nose, her forehead, then placing little pecks all over her face. Betty giggled in between. 

 

She hugged him again. Excited that this horrible evening of her birthday turned out to be the best one yet. Over her shoulder, she could see Veronica through the glass doors, in tears and jumping for joy. No doubt, knowing what just happened. She smiled widely at her best friend and flashed the ring, Ronnie giving her sign of approval. 

 

Jughead must have felt the interaction. He turned and they gave each other a nod and smile. 

 

He turned back to Betty and settled his forehead against hers.“Happy Birthday my love” 

 

She kissed him this time. It felt like forever since they’ve kissed like this. There was a space that Jug had built the last few days and Betty couldn’t break it. But now, what’s space? Every insecurity she had felt that past week melted away. 

 

She quickly remembered she still had one question “And the working late hours and messages?”

 

He chuckled to himself, he almost got away with that one. “I’ve been working extra hours so I could take you to Paris as part of your birthday gift, Toni’s been helping me plan the trip so I told her it was only safe to send messages late at night.”

 

She hugged him tightly. Relieved that it was all misunderstanding. 

 

“Never again.” He promised her at that moment. She knew what he meant. He’ll spend the rest of his life making sure nothing like this happens again.

 

She pulled back and took another look at her ring. Then rested her forehead on his lips. She wanted to remember this feeling. The love between the two of them that she felt. She signed deeply and smiled to herself “You make me very happy Jughead Jones” 

 

She felt his lips place a little pressure on her forward, kissing it. Letting her know he felt the same way. 

 

He glanced at the clock above the elevator  _ 11:42pm _ . He smiled to himself as he quickly grabbed Betty's waist, drawing her closer. She yelped as she took hold at his neck and they filled the room with giggles.

 

His eyes darkened and he smirked  “Looks like I still have time to make this birthday really special” 

 

That smirk was so enticing it made Betty's throat dry up. She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

 

“Shall I carry you up the stairs?” He already was walking towards the stairway when she quickly took a hold of his hand shook her head.

 

“You’re not fast enough.”

 

He laughed. She knew him too well. “Good point” 

 

The looked over at Ronnies direction, of course, she was still there but this time talking on the phone. Too excited. Must be talking to Archie that she's talking to. They both waved and got her attention. She blew a kiss towards Betty and worded “ _ call me tomorrow”  _ before getting into her car.

 

They made their way to the elevator and before the doors completely closed he pinned her against the elevator wall, leaving no space between them.

 

And yes, it was definitely a special night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for making you wait so long but RL kept me busy and I struggled writing this. I must have rewritten this 10x but I finally did it and overall I really like how I ended this story. Hope you enjoy :). Let me know your thoughts, I love reading your comments <3 or come say hi on Tumblr @crescentlunaxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what your thoughts :D or send me a message/ask on my Tumblr : crescentlunaxo


End file.
